Call it magic
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: John jamás pensó que lo diría así y mucho menos espero que él respondiera de esa manera, ¿acaso estaba soñando o simplemente hay que llamarlo magia?. El fanfic más corto que he escrito, de verdad, puro fluff.


**CALL IT MAGIC**

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.

 **Beta: ladyblue326**

Con la colaboración musical de Magic por Coldplay.

* * *

 _Call it magic, call it true / Llámalo magia, llámalo verdad  
I call it magic when I'm with you / Llámalo magia cuando estoy contigo  
And I just got broken, broken into two / Y me acabo de romper, romper en dos  
Still I call it magic, when I'm next to you / Aun así llámalo magia, cuando estoy junto a ti_

Estábamos bajo las estrellas y no era una cita romántica, nunca lo era, pero poco importaba. Mientras él buscaba aquello que tenía que encontrar, yo simplemente me puse los audífonos y miré hacia arriba, imaginando que al final se acercaría para sentarse a mi lado, tomar mi mano y tal vez, besarme.

Mi imaginación era un buen lugar en esos momentos y al comenzar a tararear la canción me olvidé de los motivos por los que habíamos salido de noche para colarnos a una escena del crimen. No era porque estuviéramos entrometiéndonos en los asuntos de la policía, buscando evidencia que ellos hubieran pasado por alto, para nada, estábamos ahí porque el cielo era hermoso y las estrellas brillaban de manera única.

Sherlock me sonrió, o tal vez tan sólo frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía y todas sus palabras se habían quedado en el aire. Pero es que esa noche era especial y la había elegido para tomar el riesgo más grande todos, pese al miedo que aún sentía y que me había impedido hacerlo antes.

Tal vez me equivocaba, tal vez todos los demás tenían razón. Había escuchado el mismo tipo de comentario una y otra vez desde que lo conocí. Sherlock no quiere a nadie, a él sólo le importa él mismo. No tiene corazón, no tiene sentimientos, es un anormal que no sabe tratar a las personas. Pero todos los que decían ese tipo de cosas no lo conocían, nadie más lo hacía, no de la manera en que yo lo hacía.

Me había sacado de todas las clases, había conseguido que nos suspendieran durante el primer año de la universidad, nos arrestaron juntos por irrumpir en una escena del crimen y tuvimos que hacer trabajo comunitario para reivindicarnos en nuestro comportamiento. Pero habían sido momentos maravillosos que se quedarían grabados en mi mente, sobre todo cuando terminaron por darme de baja de medicina por faltar demasiados días al hospital.

Aquello debió haber sido lo peor que pudiera pasarme en la vida, porque se suponía que era mi sueño, la verdad es que era algo que quería cuando aún no lo conocía. Ahora todo mi mundo giraba en torno a su persona, su genio y su increíble manera de ver la vida. Así que siempre ponía atención, miraba con extremado cuidado cada uno de sus movimientos, escuchaba sus deducciones y lo veía llegar a sus conclusiones.

Regresábamos a casa, el departamento en el que me había dejado vivir cuando mis padres estallaron en furia al enterarse de mi fracaso escolar; intercambiábamos opiniones y cuando él se perdía en su palacio mental, yo comenzaba a escribir. La primera novela que publiqué fue un rotundo éxito, aunque Sherlock decía que el detective que yo creé no tenía nada que ver con él. Sin embargo, tres libros después, la gente solía reconocerlo en la calle y nos detenían para lanzarnos mil preguntas sobre nuestros casos.

 _Call it magic, cut me into two / Llámalo magia, córtame en dos  
And with all your magic, I disappear from view / Y con todo tu magia, desaparezco de la vista  
And I can't get over, can't get over you / Y no puedo superarlo, no puedo superarte  
Still, I call it magic, such a precious truth / A pesar de eso, llámalo magia, una preciosa verdad._

Ahora Sherlock estaba a mi lado y al verme de nuevo tararear la canción, me miraba molesto. ¿Qué te pasa John? Leí sus labios, el volumen de la música era alto, lo suficiente para no escuchar su voz. Estaba juntando valor para decir lo que necesitaba decir y también, para soportar las consecuencias si es que estaba equivocado.

Pero no lo estaba. Podría jurarlo. Él me miraba como no lo hacía con ninguna otra persona, parecía que no tenía ojos para nadie más. Me necesitaba como a nadie, pasaba horas hablando conmigo, aunque yo no estuviera a su lado, aunque yo estuviera dormido. Era imprescindible para todo desde que me conoció, por lo mismo, a nadie le sorprendía que fuéramos juntos a todos lados, que jamás osáramos separarnos.

Por lo tanto, basado en la evidencia a mi alcance, no podía estar equivocado.

-¿John?

Se había puesto en cuclillas frente a mí, yo estaba sentado en el pasto pese a que estaba mojado por la lluvia de la tarde. Puse mi mano en su mejilla y sonreí.

-Te amo.

Era una noche especial, las estrellas brillaban y estoy seguro que una de ellas atravesó el firmamento y me permitió pedir un deseo, uno que necesitaba de una magia especial para volverse realidad. Así que le había dicho la verdad, porque eran demasiados años negándolo, estando a su lado fingiendo que era lo único que necesitaba, que no aspiraba a nada más.

Aunque si al final no pudiera tener nada más, seguiría aquí, a su lado, hasta que me pidiera no estarlo más.

-También te amo John, pero de verdad necesito que te levantes y me digas si estas pisadas son previas a la lluvia o posteriores.

Y así, como si nada, como si hubiera un precedente, como si todos los días me dijera que me ama, lo dijo por primera vez. ¿Estaba soñando acaso? Tomó mi mano y me levantó casi sin esfuerzo y de esa manera seguimos adelante, como siempre, él escuchaba lo que yo decía y después él hacía maravillas al dilucidar todos y cada uno de los pormenores de lo que investigábamos.

And if you were to ask me / Y si tú me preguntaras  
After all that we've been through / Después de todo lo que hemos pasado  
"Still believe in magic?" / ¿Aún crees en la magia?  
Well yes, I do / Pues sí, lo hago  
Oh yes, I do / Oh si, lo hago  
Of course I do / Por supuesto que lo hago.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer y comentar._**

 ** _¿Magia? ¿Dónde quedó la magia?_**

 ** _La magia puede expresarse de muchas maneras, hasta en en forma de pequeños milagros que nunca creímos posibles. Como el que alguien nos ame y le sea tan natural que ni siquiera haya tenido que expresarlo para sentirlo._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado y si, de verdad, es mío, aunque tenga a penas mil palabras .. o menos, si no cuenta la canción._**

 ** _Inaudito._**

 ** _Gracias y Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook._**


End file.
